Are you happy?
by Lovehorse101
Summary: During a discussion, Rachel asks Quinn if she is happy. Translation from "Es-tu heureuse, Quinn?" written by GreenOhGrenn18.


**Hey guys! So here's the translation of a French fanfic written by GreenOhGreen18 called "Es-tu heureuse, Quinn?". I quite liked it so I asked for permission to translate and here it is! Read and drop a review :) We'd love to hear from you and your feedback :)**

* * *

_**Are you happy?**_

"Why?"

The question filled the air in this huge, already tensed, room.

"Because."

Another answer would have been surprising. But she knew the girl in front of her. What had she been expecting? An explanation? After all she was talking to Quinn Fabray and things are never simple with Quinn Fabray. Why make things simple when she could make them complicated?

"Because what?"

They could be joking judging by the way they gave out the answers without any clues or precise indications. They were only answering one and other because they didn't want to appear dumb.

"Why not?"

In this senseless conversation, truths were revealed. Rachel could see it in Quinn's eyes as could Quinn in Rachel's. Evil does things well, as they are standing there, at a reasonable distance, currently getting lost in the eyes of the other. And getting their relationship to a whole new level. Together.

"Please."

This supplication transmitted pain, fear, an accumulated sadness, while nothing was containing it. This short word contained more hope than a Christmas list written by a five-year old child.

"So?"

This conversation was cruel. Such as bullfight, Rachel planted swords in Quinn, every word containing its dose of suffering, each of which leading to her downfall. Yet, as the bullfighter, Rachel didn't shy; she even remembered to close behind them. This room was closed, no way of getting out, until one of them left her skin.

"Rachel…"

Torture. It sounded as the end, the end of a story or just a turning page? A favour. This is a request ... Or hope. It could also be a warning, but the intonation in her voice proved just the opposite.

The smaller of the two said nothing; she just gauged the blonde with great intensity. The space between them is like reduced to nothingness during this conversation. It would take a gust of wind, to make them united. But they do not move.

Quinn was like paralyzed, she didn't even blink, and perhaps she has even stopped breathing for a moment. Maybe she was trying to extinguish the fire that burned within her, maybe she was laughing at the irony of being the ice queen and having so much desire to break the rules.

Rachel seems to find what she expected, since a smile stretched slowly on her lips, a real smile, like a child when he was told he will have a little brother or sister. A smile, announcing a new-born child, a new page.

Everything was perfect. Perfect because they were alone, together in this huge room, with only five centimetres that separated them. Everything was perfect. Perfect because they had always dreamed of, without admitting it, and in this conversation, things were said. Everything was perfect. Perfect because Quinn hadn't escaped. Everything was perfect. It was almost convincing. One could almost believe it.

Quinn fled again. Yet the dazzling smile of the brunette, wouldn't convince the tall blonde to stay. Rachel wouldn't be able to prove that yes, it was possible. That happiness was close at hand for all. Happiness, this bullshit that makes us happy.

"Open this door."

Rachel had never been so proud of having closed a door. And then the key to happiness, echoed as enlightenment in her head.

"Are you happy Quinn?"

She said it with a smile that betrayed her voice, she hoped to be hard. Yet she still hoped that it made an impact on Quinn, who still hadn't turned to face her. She advanced, stealthily, not to frighten her prey.

"No."

The answer made her stop sharp in her tracks instead. Not because it gave her a shock, she already knew this answer, but she didn't expect to hear it directly from the blonde. This time, the larger of the two girls faced her and truth be told, the blonde looked straight into Rachel's chocolate eyes.

"Do you want to be happy?"

In a perfect choreography, they advanced ten steps each, so as to be within a reasonable distance of each other. A staring contest took place between them, and the first to speak had already been guessed.

"Yes."

On the contrary, taking risks marked the rebirth of Quinn, who had said very clearly what she wanted with great sincerity. They advanced, another ten steps, leaving only a meter or two between their bodies.

"Change something then."

This time, the temptation adorned the intonation of the voice, and it sounded like a challenge. Most conscientiously, the pair took another four steps until ten centimetres remain between their faces, while the distance was stalled for their bodies.

"Coming right up Miss Berry."

As gently as possible, the brunette entwined the frail blonde's body with her arms as the blonde pressed her lips against Rachel's. A delicious and tender kiss was shared, as the sound of a bell was heard, announcing the bright future for the newly married couple.

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
